winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 214
Battle on Planet Eraklyon is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Bloom is tormented by a rain dance spell, she and Flora meet up with Sky and Brandon, who tells them that there's trouble on Eraklyon. The girls, Chatta, Lockette, and Zing go with. Upon arrival they discover Diaspro has been kidnapped by a special team of techno-ninjas. Bloom embarrasses herself again in front of Sky's parents. The Winx then use a location spell - using Diaspro's broach. The group then goes to find Diaspro, but her kidnappers found them instead. They challenged them, but they were just too strong for hand-to-hand combat. Flora, using her special flower she found on Eraklyon, allows Diaspro to switch position with someone else - namely Bloom. Bloom, Brandon and Sky prepares to fight the techno-ninjas, but Zing arrives with a ransom note, revealing that these ninja's were kidnappers. Diaspro is saved and Sky's parents thank Bloom. Major Events *Diaspro gets kidnapped. *Sky introduces Bloom to his parents. *Yoshinoya arranged the kidnapping and was the one pulling the Patchamen's strings. *It is revealed that Yoshinoya was one of the main reasons why Sky and Brandon switched identities. *Sky's parents approve of Bloom being his girlfriend. *Even though Bloom saves her, Diaspro continues to hold deep resentment towards her. *Musa faces off against Stormy. *Musa is asked to hold a special concert at Red Fountain. Debuts *Yoshinoya *Patchamen *Diaspro's parents Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Musa **Stella *Aisha *Pixies **Zing **Tune **Chatta **Lockette *Specialists **Brandon **Sky *Yoshinoya *The Patchamen *Trix **Stormy *Erendor *Samara *Diaspro Spells Used *Bass Boost - Musa used it against Stormy. *Power Chord - Musa used it against Stormy. *Flame Shield - Bloom used it to defend herself. *Full-Powered Fire - Bloom used it against the Patchamen. *Sphere of Fire - Bloom used it to defend Flora, Sky, Brandon and herself *Root of All Good - Flora used it to defend Bloom,herself,Sky, and Brandon Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Stan Hart as Erendor *Veronica Taylor as Princess Diaspro *Sebastian Arcelus as Professor Paladium *Ed Paul as Wrong Righter/Patchaman Bo. Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *The Wrong Righters seem to be a tribute to the team from Gatchaman (G-Force Guardians of Space). Actually, in the RAI version, they are called the Patchamen, so they directly reference the anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Even their names (Ben, Bo, Junko, Jinpee, and Kiu) are a parody of the Gatchamen names (Ken, Jo, Jun, Jinpei, and Ryu (Also known as Ace Goodheart, Dirk Daring, Agatha June, Hootow (replaced with Kiu te robot) and Peewee).). *Aisha, Riven, Tecna and Timmy do not make an appearance in this episode **However Aisha does have a cameo in the Rai version. *Stella makes a cameo in this episode. *Zing makes several cosplay references in the RAI version, including Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man (Marvel Comics), Blain Cooper (Predator), Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics - Spider-Man), Jubei-chan (Jubei-chan the Ninja Girl), and the Patchamen themselves (Gatchamen). *In RAI, Kiu, the robotic Patchaman, makes a reference to the anime, Voltron. *In RAI, after Bloom gets hit by Patchaman Dunko's powderpuff smokescreen, she gets punched in her stomach by Patchaman Bo. *In the 4Kids version Diaspro's planet is called Isis. In the RAI version it remains unnamed. *Diaspro tells Flora that she is jealous of Bloom and does not see why Sky choose Bloom over her. She also explains that all her life she was trained to be a princess. *In the RAI version this episode opens with a class on weather spells. *In the RAI version Musa finds a note on a spell left by Stormy and shows it to Palladium who tells her it's dark magic, leading to her confrontation with Stormy. *In the RAI version it's revealed that Diaspro has a fear of dogs. *Even though the Patchmen were sent to Earth, they didn't help the Winx with the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Major Fairies in Season 4. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes '- Ben (Patchaman 1):' “Silence! How dare you! Whenever there is injustice, we are the ones who answer the call! Be afraid, villains, we are bandit justice man…” (a parody of Ken Washio/Ace Goodheart) '- Bo (Patchaman 2):' “Bo! Mysterious anti-hero!” (a parody of Joe Asakura/Dirk Daring) '- Jinpee (Patchaman 3): '“Jinpee! The smartest kid ever!” (a parody of Jinpei/Peewee) '- Dunko (Patchaman 4):' “Dunko! Princess of beauty” (a parody of Jun/Agatha June) '- Kiu (Patchaman 5): '“And Kiu! The mighty one! Dunko! My components, please! (assembles himself) And I’ll be… THE HEAD! Together, we are… Science Ninja Team…” (a parody of Ryu/Hootow) All: “PATCHAMEN!!!” (a parody of Gatchamen) - RAI. The Patchamen introducing themselves. '- Diaspro:' I'm not afraid of your justice, I'm rich! (RAI version) (Rai Version) '- Disapro '(At Club Patchaman):I hate this! '- Bloom '(At Alfea):I hate this! - Zing (as Scorpion): (Throws her "spear" at the windrider) "GET OVER HERE!" - Flora: (after Zing takes a hit for her) "Zing! You're hurt!" - Zing: (as Blain Cooper) "I ain't got time to hurt!" Videos 4Kids Cinélume Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes